Skywire 3
Skywire 3 is a Fan game for Nitrome.Its sequel is Skywire 2. Characters Bean People The Bean People are Shaped as Beans like in Skywire 2 and 1. Every level picks 3 characters. Characters that can be picked by the level: -Viking -S.M Green troll -S.M Blue troll More soon! Enemies Most of the enemies here is robotic animals while Some are Non robotic-animal hazards. Ostriches Ostriches are the enemies that rotate Counterclockwise or Clockwise.Like in the Previous Games,Skywire 1/2. Pink ones are the Slow one. White ones are the Average one. and Red ones are the Fast One. Giraffes Giraffes are like The cobra enemy,This Goes down slow and Go up Faster.but they hide in a Blue cube that is filled of Yellow stars. Parrots Parrots are Gonna go up for a While and go down when near.Like in Skywire 2.They are only color Rainbow. Camels Camels Shots 2 to 5 Guns and Fall again to its base.The Delay of shooting them is lower when Small and Higher when Big. Monkey Monkey is the 1st Boss fight in this game,Starts in a tree,Calling 4 Baby monkeys until 7 Times of Surviving This,Then,The monkey gets Angry and Jumps Fast at any Branch which will randomly Choose.and the player must Pass the rail to get to the finish. Fireball centipede Fireball centipede is a Fire Hazard came from the Lava.This only Appears in The 2nd World.They Always jump to the end of the path and go back to the Start of the path.First appeared in Level 11(2-1). Crocodile Crocodiles are colored as Grey,Like Aligators on Skywire 2,They Move in a path but this can be looped.First appeared on Level 12(2-2).Crocodiles make a similarity on Level 13(2-3).The similarity is they chase the player. Boulders Boulder is a Hazard here.This fall with Endless Repeating.First appeared on Level 15(2-5). Dragon Dragon is the 2nd boss of this game,Serves as the boss of World 2.The boss fight is similar to the Vulture boss.But this has Fire Breath out its mouth. Rhino Rhino is very similar to the Rhino enemy from Skywire 2.First appeared on Level 21(3-1) Elephant The Elephant has a Same sprite to The Flying Elephant from Skywire 2 but no wings.The Elephant can Walk.When the player is Going Near on them,The Elephant makes faster walk to knock ou passengers.First Appeared in Level 23(3-3). Snake The snake enemy crawls on any platform and Wires.Snakes are easy to hit because they can crawl on wires.Even snakes can chase you.First appeared on Level 25(3-5).They are Returned in World 05 in Level 44(5-4). Cobra The cobra enemy is similar to snakes but it cannot move or crawl.Their tongues will be out when the player comes near to them.First appeared on Level 27(3-7) Giant Rhino This Enemy has its Smaller version,Rhino.This Enemy is the Boss on World 3 on Level 30. Cyanide Cyanides are The Most Deadliest Enemy that Knock Out 3 Passengers.This Enemy is the Boss on World 4 on Level 40 Small Monkeys Small Monkeys are the Same Enemy as the Monkey in Skywire 1.First appeared on Level 41(5-1) Spiders Spiders are the 2nd Deadliest Enemy.(Knocking out 2 passengers) They Create Venom Liquid Fast.First Appeared on Level 43(5-3). Flies Flies Are the Enemies Appeared at Skywire 2,They are Returned in Level 45(5-5). Bats Bats are Now Different Effect Now.They Move In Random Paths.They are returned but Different effect in Level 46(5-6). Peacock Peacock is the Currently a enemy in Skywire 02 but now,It is a Boss Fight.Same effect to Skywire 2 but Bigger.This is the Boss of World 5(Level 50(5-10)) Penguin Penguins are new Enemies in Skywire series.They Slide Through ice.Some Swim on Water.First appeared at Level 51(6-1) Piranha Piranhas reappear on this game from akywire 2.First Appeared on Level 31(4-1). Eel Eels are Only rotating Clockwise or counterclockwise.First appeared on Level 33(4-3) Sharks Sharks are easy to avoid.If the Cable car TouchIts jaw,Sharks eat it.First appeared on Level 34(4-4) Pufferfish Pufferfishes are Same from the enemy in Skywire 2.They are returned to this game.First Appeared on Level 34(4-4) Hippopotamus Hippopotamuses First appeared at Level 18 on Skywire 2,and They Were Returned to World 4(Level 35(4-5)) of this game. Duck Ducks appeared First at Skywire 2 but it is Returned to this Game(Level 52(World 6-2). Anchovy Anchovies are new enemies in the game.Its also hard to avoid this enemy.Anchovies move in Left to right and they first appeared on Level 33(World 4-3) Levels There are 70 Levels here.7 worlds.10 levels each. W1 has 15 levels, W2 has 25 levels, W3 has 20 levels W4 has 30 levels W5 has 35 Levels W6 has 35 levels W7 has 40 levels and W8 has 50 levels. World 1 It is a Lush Plant area with Rivers and Farms. The boss in here is the Monkeys. 1-1: This level introduces Ostriches.The Player must pass the Loops(4) to go to the finish.Ostriches are pink and they have low speed. 1-2: The Player must be careful on this level.There are several Fragile tiles on this level.The Player first pass loops(3) and avoid Ostriches(3) then the Fragile part to the station. 1-3: 1-3 features a Scroll going in with avoiding Giraffes.Then pass a Straight going-right line to get to the Station. 1-4: This level features 8 Giraffes on a Long Wavy Road.then pass through a Large U turn road.then the player passes through loops with Rotating Ostriches(4) to get to the station. World 2 This world is a Volcanic World.Filled with Violet Jigsaw Puzzles with a Orange Moon that is painted with 6 jigsaw puzzles.Half as appearance.and Red Paint as Lava,and Brown Dirt as Rocks. 2-1: This Level introduces Fire Centipedes,Divided Into 6 Small Circles and they jump like a Dolphin. 2-10: This Level is the second boss.The Dragon is Fought here.Watch out for Fire Breath! World 3 World 3 is a Gaseous,Desert World.Filled with Dead Ecru Popsicle Stick Trees and Sand Gradient as it's Background.Its boss is the Cacti storm. Level 3-10 A hard boss fight,Like in World 7's boss,It uses weapons to defeat the boss.] You must kill the Female cactus and the Male cactus,They also hold Small cacti inside and launch them to you. World 4 World 4 is a Water world in the Beaches,Bays and Under the seas.It Features the enemy that Knocks out 3 passengers,The Cyanide.The sky is always Orange or Red. World 5 World 5 is a Spooky World,Featuring Scary enemies such as Spiders and Snakes.It is set in a Dark forest with insects and Tiki things.The boss on this world is the Mayan Queen, the weakest boss that needs 2 touches to Knock out a passenger.The boss is long but the boss is weak.But it also features a Deadlier boss called the Tiki Dengue. World 6 World 6 is a Snowy world and This world Is resemblance of Christmas.But also it is much similar to Frozen.The Ice Golem is the boss of the world.This is followed by the Snowflakes. World 7 World 7 is a Mountainous,Factory and Sky world,With 40 levels.It also has 4 boss fights:OzoneNimbus,StratoMX 650,Crystal Core and The Air Boss-rush. World 8 World 8 is an Outer space world.This is the only world in this game to passengers that have Breathing Helmets that is because this word is filled of nitrogen.The boss fight,S**y star as the bonus and King Galaxy,The longest boss fight.It has also checkpoints to make it possible to beat. 8-20: The final boss fight,the king galaxy. PART 1: PHASE 1.1 5 stars are on the start,when hit by the laser 5 times it goes to Phase 2. PHASE 1.2 The 5 stars combine into a big star.If hit by the laser 12 times,it goes to Phase 3. PHASE 1.3 Before the giant star Turns into a white dwarf,You must survive until the star is transformed into a white dwarf. PHASE 1.4 After surviving Phase 3,It turns into a black hole.Use the laser to make your movement strong.If survived until 30 seconds,The part is finished. Note:The Red colored 08 in the Phase 1.3 scene is the time left before the star turns into a white dwarf. The > arrows in Phase 1.1 is the White stars' weapon. The Blue ) or ( in Phase 1.3 scene is the Plasma of the Blue star. The Light blue bolts and Dark blue lines in Phase 1.2 scene is the weapon of the star. PART 2: PHASE 2.1 Babylets,10 of them are attacking you,Survive for 50 seconds to move on to the next phase. PHASE 2.2 Level Map Category:Games